Extreme Rules (2014)
Extreme Rules (2014) Extreme Rules was a Pay-Per-View Event produced by ProJaked on May 4th 2014, in Atlanta, GA. Background In the weeks after Wrestlemania, new talents joined the universe, many looking to get their name out fast. People such as Kevin Steen & Seiya Sanada were 2 fast rising stars who had got themselves title oppourtunities at this show. We also had a draft week, where Raw gained the Prime Time Players & Kurt Angle. Smackdown got Mark Henry & Brock Lesnar. And NXT had Batista & Randy Orton, the 2 biggest drafts of that week. There was also a supplemental draft, allowing more superstars to be drafted to other brands. Meanwhile, Bret Hart, after winning the chance to be Number #1 Contender for Edge's [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/World_Heavyweight_Championship World Heavyweight Championship], was scheduled to get his chance at Extreme Rules. But, after losing to Brock Lesnar on Smackdown, he allowed Brock to get a possible World Title around his waist. On Raw, Samoa Joe, after recently winning the [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/WWE_Championship WWE Championship] had to get used to life as a champion, his first defence was against Kurt Angle. On NXT, Big E Langston had been on a roll, unable to lose at all, no one on the roster was able to beat him. But, he still had to defend his [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/ECW_World_Heavyweight_Championship NXT Championship], against Christian, who had been picking up wins on NXT's leading up to this show. Event At Extreme Rules, 3 championships changed hands. While 4 champions successfully defended their titles. Starting off the night, we had Seiya Sanada take on Adrian Neville. After a quick paced match, Sanada was able to defeat Neville, becoming the new [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/ECW_World_Television_Championship Cruserweight Champion]. Our next match was a Tables match. Where [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/WWE_United_States_Championship United States Champion], Matt Hardy, defended against Kevin Steen. Steen was unable to capture the U.S Championship, as Matt Hardy won with a bulldog through a table. Next up was a match for the [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/Intercontinental_Championship Intercontinental Championship], between Ryback & Cody Rhodes. As Rhodes looks to become a 2 time Intercontinental Champion, Ryback looks set to prove himself as champion and that is exactly what he does, with no problem, Ryback hits the Shellshock and just like that, he retains the Intercontinental Championship. Coming up next, we have a ladder match for the [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/World_Tag_Team_Championship World Tag Team Championships] , as The Wyatt Family of Luke Harper & Erick Rowan, are set to take on Darren Young & Titus O'Neil. There has been problems arising in the familt, as Bray Wyatt has a lack of confidence in Rowan, and threatens to extinct him from the WWE if they are to lose. After Darren Young hits a huge neckbreaker to Rowan off the ladder, Darren climbs up and grabs the belts, as th Prime Time Players become the new World Tag Team Champions, Rowan is left by Harper & Wyatt. Now we have one of our 3 world titles defenses, as Big E Langston goes up against Christian, in a Last Man Standing match. Despite Christian's best efforts, he can't stop the destructive force of Langston, Langston retains via a Big Ending to keep Christian down for the 10 count. Langston can't stop winning, can anyone take the [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/ECW_World_Heavyweight_Championship NXT Championship] away from him? Our semi main event is for the [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/WWE_Championship WWE Championship], as new champion Samoa Joe, defends against Kurt Angle. In a heated contest, which involved some technical difficulties, Joe hits the Island Driver, and 3 seconds later, has defeated Angle, with that, retaining his WWE Championship, proving that he is worthy of this championship. Our main event is upon us, as Edge has to defend the [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/World_Heavyweight_Championship World Heavyweight Championship], inside a Hell In A Cell, against Bret Hart & Brock Lesnar. As the commentators go completely off topic on the match, we see Lesnar being the powerful being in this match. But, when he lets his guard down, Bret Hart puts on a camel clutch on Edge, making him tap out. With that, Bret is now the new World Heavyweight Champion, closing out Extreme Rules. Results